Mi unico deseo
by fandita-lp
Summary: Cuando tu único deseo es que la persona que mas quieres se quede a tu lado ¿Que harás para conseguirlo? ¿Que harás para volver realidad tu deseo?
1. Chapter 1

Hola este es mi primer fic de final fantasy VII es un cloudXtifa espero que les guste y si no dejen review para que mejore, este fic esta basado después de dirge of cerberus

_Final fantasy y sus personajes no me pertenecen, solo la trama de este fic _

Mi único deseo

Los rayos del sol que entraban por su ventana lastimaron sus ojos y esos orbes azules se fueron abriendo lentamente, se levanto sin mucha prisa y se dirigió a la puerta, no sin antes echar un pequeño vistazo al espejo. Sus rubios cabellos caían sin consideración sobre su rostro, cubriendo un poco esos ojos azules, a pesar de estar en pijama, decidió bajar a desayunar, después se vestiría. Bajo y escucho una voz que aunque era dulce, en ese momento era firme, escucho un par de voces pronunciar

Si, tifa –eran las voces de unos niños regañados

No tardo en reconocer esas voces y llego hasta donde estaban, un jarrón roto llamo su atención y comprendió el porque del regaño

Buenos días cloud –esa voz volvió ser dulce.

Desvió su vista del jarrón y miro las orbes cafés de tifa

Buenos días, tifa –ella le dedico una sonrisa dulce y el le devolvió la sonrisa. Esa sonrisa le hacia pensar que todo estaba bien, y aunque el mundo se estuviera acabando, esa sonrisa le daría paz.

Miro a los niños que con cara de angelitos le suplicaban que no hubiera castigo. Cedió, no podía con esas miradas, lo enternecían a sobremanera, tifa reconoció su expresión y suspiro, cloud no permitiría que esos niños resultaran castigados

Niños, vayan a jugar arriba, pero confiscare esa pelota –al menos no se del todo con la suya

Los niños se fueron sonrientes, mientras tifa se disponía a preparar el desayuno

Sabes, estas malcriando a esos niños –dijo tifa con una leve sonrisa

Cloud solo atino a poner una tímida sonrisa y encogerse de hombros

La mañana transcurrió con normalidad, tifa termino de preparar el desayuno y les dijo a los niños que bajaran, todos se sentaron a desayunar mientras denzel le preguntaba a cloud sobre sus aventuras, Marlene le decía a tifa de lo que paso en la escuela y terminaba diciéndole algo sobre su peluche. Tifa preparaba a los niños para la escuela y cloud se duchaba para irse a entregar un paquete. Cloud se disponía a irse mientras tifa lo despedía con una sonrisa, pero esta aparte de ser dulce, tenia algo oculto, cloud tuvo que irse sin poder descifrarlo, pero sin duda no podría quitarla de su mente.

Llego al bar por la tarde, totalmente exhausto. Se percato de que tifa no había salido a darle la bienvenida y Marlene y denzel no habían llegado corriendo a preguntarle por su viaje. El bar estaba cerrado y las luces apagadas, no se oía ni un solo ruido. Se preocupo, tal vez era una simple paranoia, pero lo aterraba pensar que les había pasado algo, aunque tifa era lo suficiente fuerte para defenderse. Se bajo de fenrir y camino rápido a la entrada, estaba sudando, el frio de la tarde le calaba los huesos, y aun así el sudaba frio, busco entre sus bolsillos la llave y abrió la puertas temblando, entro casi azotando la puerta, encendió las luces como si su vida dependiese de ello.

¡Sorpresa! –su cara demostró que eso no era lo que esperaba.

Lo primero que vio fue a yuffie sonriente con un regalo en sus manos diciendo algo como

¡Feliz cumpleaños, pelo pincho! –su "apodo favorito"

Al lado de ella estaba vincent que había puesto una media sonrisa, no sabia si por su cumpleaños o por la cara que había puesto. Barret y cid si que estaban burlándose de el con una cerveza en la mano y cid por su parte un cigarrillo también. Cait sith, montado sobre red XIII se reía a carcajadas y al lado de el reeve riendo igual, sus ojos por fin se encontraron con lo que buscaba, tifa, la morena reía suavemente y cloud se sonrojo por esto

¡Feliz cumpleaños cloud! –lo saludaron alegremente un par de voces al lado de tifa mientras se dirigían a el.

El sonrojo desapareció y en su lugar quedo una gran sonrisa. Ni el mismo recordaba su cumpleaños, pero su familia si. "Familia" de pronto dejo de sentirse raro al referirse de esa forma a ellos. La fiesta dio inicio y de inmediato Barret y cid se pusieron hasta el gorro, reeve se puso a bailar con unas chicas que había invitado tifa, yuffie comenzó a hablar con vincent, o al menos lo intentaba, al verse frustrada en su intento de charla comenzó un berrinche que se hubiera prolongado de no ser porque Barret paso, caso cayéndose (no estaba en sus cinco sentidos) al lado de ella y la empujo, cayendo sobre vincent, comenzó a reír nerviosamente mientras se levantaba, vincent solo volteaba la mirada sonrojado levemente, red XIII miraba divertido como cid se subía a una mesa en su intento de canto, acompañado por Cait sith, denzel y Marlene jugaban al bar y le servían tragos de quien sabe que a Barret. Cloud que miraba divertido todo esto desde su mesa sonrió levemente, que familia mas rara tenía. Tifa se le acerco, entregándole un regalo

Feliz cumpleaños cloud –sonrió dulcemente

Gracias tifa –le devolvió la sonrisa y tomo el regalo

Comenzó a abrirlo y se encontró con un portarretratos, en el estaba la foto que se tomaron luego de curar a denzel, comenzó a observarlos mas detalladamente, el, con una espada gigante, tifa, la mas normal de todos con unos puños mortales, cid, un piloto con una lanza, Barret, con un brazo-metralla, Cait sith, un juguete-robot, yuffie, una ninja, red XIII, una especie extraña y vincent denominado por muchos como "vampiro", a sus 57 años lucia de 27

Jajá, que familia mas rara tengo –comento riendo

Este comentario por parte de cloud la sorprendió, sonrió agradecida, los consideraba su familia, había podido perdonarse por la muerte de aerith, y ahora, reconstruía su vida con su nueva familia, ella también reía, que familia mas **extrañan** tenían, que familia mas extraña eran.

Llego el momento de soplar las velitas, tal vez era infantil, pero tifa había insistido en ello, y como decirle que no. Le pidieron pedir un deseo y volteo a verlos, todos sonrientes, tenía una familia, ¿Qué más podía pedir?, un deseo se le vino a la mente, apago las velas y todos encendieron las luces y comenzaron a partir el pastel, la fiesta termino bastante tarde, cloud estaba en su cuarto viendo la noche que había caído pacifica y hermosa mientras pensaba en su deseo

Deseo que tifa este siempre conmigo -cerró los ojos y sonrió, se encargaría de que su deseo se hiciera realidad

**que tal quedo el fic, ustedes díganme si quieren una segunda parte y si no de todas formas dejen review con opiniones consejos o lo que quieran XD**


	2. volviendo realidad mi deseo

Aquí esta la continuación del fic espero que les guste, esta parte tendrá mas romance o eso espero yo

_Final fantasy y sus personajes no me pertenecen, solo la trama de este fic _

Volviendo realidad mí deseo

Esta vez un ligero movimiento en su hombro lo despertó. Abrió un poco sus ojos y se dio cuenta de que se había quedado dormido en la ventana. Su cara estaba roja y su cuello le dolía se volteo y se encontró a una tifa que le sonreía con burla

Sabes, estarías mucho mas cómodo en tu cama, aunque no se si tu prefieras la ventana –rio un poco y el aparto la mirada con resignación

Cuando quieras desayunar, tú comida esta en la nevera –fue lo último que menciono antes de retirarse

El rubio se fijo en el pequeño reloj justo en el centro de su cabecera. El medio día. Ya era bastante tarde para el desayuno

Le dolía la espalda, dormir así le había causado estragos

Se cambio y bajo a desayunar, más bien a comer. Y ahí estaba ella preparando todo para abrir el bar

Todos estaban ahí, al parecer se quedarían unos días en lo que cid los llevaba de vuelta a sus casas

Toma cloud, aquí esta tu comida –ofreció la morena sonriéndole con un poco de burla

Gracias –se apresuro a tomar su comida y a sentarse antes de que llegaran cid y Barret a burlarse de el

Eh, pelo pincho –demasiado tarde –se ve que no eres bueno para desvelarte

Mira que levantarte a esta hora –se sumo Barret –y con esa cara de medio muerto que traes

Jajá tu no sirves para las fiestas –fue lo ultimo dicho por cid antes de que ambos se fueron dejándolo por fin comer tranquilo

Comía tranquilamente hasta que la morena llego con un vaso de jugo para ofrecerle

Gracias tifa –la morena se fue a seguir preparando todo y el no pudo retirar la mirada de ella

Recordó el deseo que había pedido y una pregunta apareció en su mente

¿Cómo hacerlo realidad?

El no era muy romántico que digamos y tampoco sabia mucho del tema. Debía pedir ayuda, miro el bar para ver sus posibilidades

Barret, se burlaría de el por el resto de su vida. Cid, le contaría a Barret y juntos se burlarían de el por el resto de su vida. Reeve, mandaría a Cait sith a contarle a Barret y a cid, y cuando el destrozara al peluche, lo haría publico y todos se burlarían de el por el resto de su vida

Solo le quedaban red XIII y vincent. Dudaba que red XIII supiera mucho al respecto así que solo podía contar con vincent. El estuvo enamorado de Lucrecia así que sabría algo al respecto, y si no, al menos había vivido lo suficiente como para poder ayudarle

Oye, vincent podemos hablar –esto sorprendió a todos en el bar, era difícil imaginar a esos dos charlando con cualquiera, y aun mas entre si

Vincent aun un poco sorprendido asintió con la cabeza y ambos salieron del bar

Vaya, que extraño –menciono la ninja por lo bajo

Esos dos hablando, las fiestas les caen bien –dijo cid con un cigarro en la boca

Habrán pescado algo y se sienten mal –menciono por su parte red XIII

O se irán a declarar su amor –esta vez la burla vino de parte de Barret

Tifa abrió el bar tratando de quitar de su cabeza a cloud, aun más por lo que había sucedido esa mañana

**Flash back**

Era bastante tarde y el rubio no había bajado a desayunar, se preocupo y decidió subir a su cuarto

Al llegar lo primero que vio fue a cloud recargado en la ventana, al parecer se había quedado dormido en esa posición

Una sonrisa indulgente apareció en su rostro, parecía un niño, tan tranquilo

Se sorprendió a si misma acariciando su mejilla

Tifa –se escapo de los labios del rubio, se removió un poco y sonrió ligeramente

Ella aparto su mano, estaría soñando con ella, que era lo que estaba soñando

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el estomago de cloud que demandaba alimento

Ensancho su sonrisa y se dispuso a despertarlo

**Fin flash back**

¿Que seria lo que el rubio estaba soñando?

Llegaron los primeros clientes del bar y se dispuso a atenderlos, le haría bien distraerse.

Mientras el rubio caminaba sin decir nada, vincent lo miraba extrañado

¿Qué querías decirme? –esto sorprendió a cloud hasta casi hacerlo tropezar, debía decir algo, no podía solo caminar y regresar sin conseguir su propósito

Bueno, yo quería hablar contigo –no estaba seguro de cómo hablar del tema

Llegaron al parque y se apoyaron en un árbol alejado de la gente

Yo, yo tengo un problema –se sentía muy nervioso, no era muy abierto y hablar de ese tipo de cosas era bastante complicado para el

¿De que se trata? –lo tenia bastante intrigado, aunque su cara no lo demostrara

Pues,….se trata de….tifa –soltó por fin cloud con un suspiro

¿Qué pasa con ella? –había notado raros a los dos esa mañana

Pues que yo…. –volteaba la mirada nervioso

¿Paso algo entre ustedes? –esto lo intrigaba cada vez mas, y ahora si que lo estaba demostrando

No, aun no… -sudor recorrió su frente, había hablado de más

¿Aun? –esta vez se le hizo divertido ver la cara de cloud, esbozo una media sonrisa, por fin comprendía todo

Cloud le conto todo, desde su infancia hasta el deseo que había pedido en su cumpleaños

Era eso… -menciono por su parte el hombre sombrío

Si, y yo…..te quería pedir un consejo –cloud vio a vincent que lo miraba interrogante –quería que me ayudaras con tifa

Vincent se quedo un momento pensativo, recordando su antiguo romance y comenzando a ver si algo le ayudaría a cloud

Invítala a salir –dijo por fin sin ningún cambio de expresión en su rostro

Si, pero –"como si fuera tan fácil" -¿Cómo?

Pídele que cierre el bar e invítala –seguía totalmente tranquilo

¿A dónde podría invitarla? –nunca le importo la actitud de vincent, pero en ese instante le empezaba a desesperar, de pronto entendía a yuffie

A un lugar especial –en su vida vincent había aprendido que ni los restaurantes, ni los lugares tan lujosos, servían para demostrar amor, debía ser mas especial –un lugar especial para los dos

¿Un lugar especial? –"nuestro lugar especial" –se donde llevarla

Entonces ve con ella –desde que los conoció se dio cuenta de que se gustaban, para el era obvio, con el tiempo para los demás también fue obvio, pero con lo complicado que todo se puso, ninguno dio el paso para estar juntos

¿Tú crees…que acepte? –el único que no se dio cuenta era cloud, y tifa

Si –de nuevo, a pesar de estar feliz por ellos, no hubo ningún cambio visible en su rostro

Vincent empezó a caminar dando por terminada la conversación, cloud lo siguió a paso lento, todavía no estaba seguro de lo que iba a hacer, pero quería cumplir su deseo. A su mente llego el recuerdo de su promesa, esa noche, cuando tifa le pidió que fuera su héroe, el no sentía que haya podido cumplir su promesa, dejo que sephiroth la lastimara, dejo que loz la lastimara, tantas veces fue lastimada, y el no pudo evitarlo. Comenzó a plantearse si de verdad podía pedirle que se quedara con el, el no había podido protegerla, y ahora le pediría que estuviera a su lado.

Llegamos –vincent se detuvo en la entrada del bar y volteo a ver a cloud

Cloud se planteo si entrar o no, estaba tan confundido entre huir o seguir. Había perdido toda su seguridad, su cuerpo se quedo inmóvil y el solo seguía parado en el umbral de la puerta

¿Cloud? –una voz femenina le llego desde el otro lado

**Hola e vuelto y espero que esta continuación les haya gustado, dejen reviews con opiniones, quejas, sugerencias, amenazas o con lo que quieran y perdón por cualquier fallo que pudiera cometer, voy progresando espero mejorar para la próxima parte de este fic nos leemos**


	3. nada cambia ¿cierto?

Por fin actualizo este fic, sé que tarde mucho pero aun así espero que este capítulo les agrade

_Final fantasy vii y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de square-enix _

**Nada cambia, ¿cierto?**

-¿cloud? –escucho la femenina voz llamarlo desde adentro

Vieron la puerta abrirse y a yuffie salir de ella, entrecerrándola al salir

-¿Qué es lo que hacen aquí afuera? –Les pregunto la ninja quedando de un saltito hasta donde estaban -¿no piensan entrar?

-ya vamos yuffie –le contesto calmadamente vincent

-¿Qué no a los vampiros les hace daño el sol? –le pregunto con burla la ninja sabiendo que al vampi… a vincent, le molestaba esa comparación

El solo frunció el ceño y entro a la casa sin prestarle mayor atención, yuffie bufo molesta y lo siguió dispuesta a seguir molestándolo

Cloud miro la escena con una gota en la cabeza, pobre vincent

-¿cloud? –volteo y se encontró a la morena cargando una caja y mirándolo

-tifa –se acercó a ella y tomo la caja con la intención de ayudarla para sorpresa de tifa, entro al bar con la caja en brazos y tifa solo se le quedo mirando, esos pequeños gestos que él hace sin que ella se lo espere, eran lo que más le gustaba de el

-¿de qué es esta caja tifa? –le pregunto extrañado el rubio mirando la caja como si de un enemigo se tratase

Tifa se rio suave y fue hasta donde él estaba

-son cosas que compre para la casa –le contesto abriendo la caja y mostrando varios portarretratos

-¿para qué fotos son? –le pregunto cloud observándolos a detalle, eran simples pero muy hermosos

-quisiera tomarme una foto nueva de nosotros, ahora que todo está bien –le contesto la morena sonriendo mientras veía el portarretrato

El vio su sonrisa y volteo a ver el portarretrato, ¿Por qué significaba una foto tanto para ella?

-oye tifa –llamo su atención el rubio, que estaba ligeramente sonrojado –quería saber si… ¿podrías cerrar temprano el bar hoy?

-¿Por qué? –pregunto la morena confundida

-es que… hay un lugar al que quisiera llevarte –le contesto el rubio desviando ligeramente la mirada

Ella aun no entendía por qué cloud pedía eso de repente, pero aun así acepto para alivio del rubio, después de todo si él se lo pedía, debía de ser algo importante

Cloud subió las escaleras para hablar con vincent, pero se percató de que algo estaba mal, se concentró un poco más y por fin lo escucho…. Nada, con yuffie en esa casa y más aun con vincent tambien en ella, el silencio era algo anormal, camino cauteloso hasta la habitación que yuffie y vincent compartían (para tortura de este último) y una vez en frente de la puerta se puso en posición de ataque y abrió cauteloso, abrió mucho los ojos con la escena que encontró adentro… vincent y yuffie estaban ahí… sin hacer nada, bueno, de vincent era común, pero de yuffie…

-¿Qué está pasando aquí? –hasta entonces noto que estaban mirando en direcciones opuestas y que yuffie tenía un ligero sonrojo, ambos voltearon a verlo

-nada, ¿Por qué? –pregunto yuffie confundida

-estas quieta –le contesto y ella solo lo miro interrogante –tu nunca estas quieta

Ella bufo molesta ante tal comentario, sabía que era cierto, pero aun así no tenía derecho de andarle restregando eso en la cara, ella no le restregaba nada de sus múltiples defectos en la cara

-pues –le respondió molesta –que tú y el vampiro –dijo esto en voz ligeramente más alta –no hagan más que quedarse quietos como muertos todo el día, no significa que el resto de la gente "normal" lo haga

-tienes razón –le contesto vincent para sorpresa de yuffie –la gente "normal"

-¿Qué insinúas? –yuffie le dedico una mirada de furia, el solo la miro a los ojos con absoluta calma, enfadando más a yuffie

-ahora si –dijo cloud más tranquilo viéndolos pelear –todo está bien –recordó a que había subido en primer lugar -¿vincent, puedo hablar contigo?

El moreno solo salió sin decir más, ambos fueron a la azotea

-vincent te quería preguntar –el rubio fue callado por vincent que sigiloso se acercó a la orilla y tomo algo que aparentemente estaba ahí, subió su brazo dejando ver a una yuffie con cara de "me cacharon" y la subió hasta donde ellos estaban

-¿Qué haces espiando yuffie? –le pregunto molesto cloud

-espiando –le respondió la ninja con obviedad

-yuffie, baja –le ordeno vincent

-pero quería ver como cloud se te declaraba –le respondió con un puchero yuffie –a propósito –volteo a ver a cloud con cara de decepción –y acabas de invitar a tifa a salir para declarártele a vincent, hombre tenías que ser

-¿Cómo supiste lo de tifa? –el tono alarmado de cloud en esa pregunta era algo que no se veía todos los días

-tengo mis medios –le dijo la ninja con voz de orgullo –así que me quedo o le diré a cid y a barret

Cloud solo suspiro, algo conspiraba en su contra

-bien –aceptaba para felicidad de yuffie –lo que le quería preguntar a vincent era que hacer en la cita de hoy con tifa

-¿A dónde la vas a llevar? –le pregunto vincent, yuffie se acercó hasta quedar al lado de vincent tambien esperando la respuesta

-… a un lugar especial –es fue la simple contestación de cloud, con la cual vincent y yuffie se quedaron interrogantes

-está bien… -yuffie no sabía si preguntar o quedarse con la duda, prefirió quedarse con la duda –entonces ¿Qué vas a hacer?

-eso era lo que le preguntaba a vincent –refunfuño cloud

-pues, si el lugar es especial para los dos, las cosas deberían darse naturalmente –con estas palabras de parte de vincent yuffie quedo sorprendida, no conocía esa parte del pistolero, se le quedo viendo fijamente

-¿Qué? –pregunto el pistolero al notar su mirada

-¿Quién eres y que hiciste con el vampiro?-lo volvió a molestar yuffie

El volvió a fruncir el ceño y gruño ligeramente

-pero… ¿Qué pasa si lo hago mal? –pregunto cloud bajando la cabeza

-no te preocupes –le dijo yuffie haciendo que cloud suba la cabeza para mirarlo –tu siempre lo haces mal y aun así tifa te quiere

Cloud estuvo a punto de correrla de su casa hasta que escucho la última parte

-¿Qué tifa me quiere? –la miro con cierta esperanza

-claro –volvió a contestar yuffie, y antes de que hiciera otro comentario para volver a bajarle el ánimo vincent le tapó la boca y asintió, refirmando lo dicho por yuffie

-bien –contesto cloud más animado bajando a su cuarto dejando a vincent y a yuffie en la azotea, este último por fin soltando a yuffie, esta solo dio una gran bocanada y se volvió a vincent molesta

-¿Por qué hiciste eso? –le pregunto yuffie con molestia

-para evitar que volvieses a meter la pata –

Yuffie hizo un puchero que a vincent se le hizo muy infantil, ambos se quedaron viendo al otro hasta que recordaron lo que había pasado unos momentos antes

Flash back

Yuffie había seguido a vincent hasta su habitación y una vez ahí lo había seguido molestando, hasta que vincent no lo soporto más, hasta su paciencia tenía un límite

Tomo a yuffie de la muñeca y la levanto de su cama se acercó a ella hasta quedar frente a frente, la miro con severidad mientras ella lo veía sonrojado

Aunque después se arrepintió de esta acción, no sabía que más hacer, al principio se veía como una forma de asustar a yuffie y que así lo dejara en paz, pero al notar la cercanía se había vuelto un momento incomodo, al principio había parecido buena idea

La severidad en su mirada se fue suavizando al notar la cercanía, y más bien la miraba sonrojado, ella fue bajando su mirada hasta llegar a los labios de él, el tambien lo hizo, viendo esos labios que lucían tan suaves, se fue acercando a ellos llevado por un instinto que el desconocía, la ninja fue cerrando los ojos y entreabriendo los labios, esperando el contacto

Escuchar dos coches chocando los hizo despertar y mirarse sonrojados, cada uno se fue a su cama y miraron a lados diferentes, sin siquiera fijarse en el accidente vial que los había sacado de su ensueño, hasta que llego cloud

Fin flash back

Ambos volvieron a voltear a lados opuestos, vincent reprochándose su conducta y yuffie sin saber que decir para hacer menos pesado el ambiente

El primero en romper el silencio fue vincent

-mejor bajamos –

-si –fue la simple respuesta de yuffie que comenzó a bajar, pero se quedó a mitad de las escaleras y volteo a ver a vincent con una sonrisa

-¿nada cambia, cierto? –Le pregunto yuffie obviamente refiriéndose a la situación anterior -¿entre nosotros?

Vincent se quedó un momento pensando, antes de sonreírle

-no, nada cambia –esta respuesta pareció calmar a la ninja que siguió bajando las escaleras

-bien_, vampiro_ –dijo casi en un susurro la ninja

Vincent se le quedo viendo y suspiro con derrota, sería bueno que al menos _eso _cambiara

Yuffie, esperaba esa respuesta, aun así, ¿Por qué no estaba contenta?, seguían bien, seguían _normal, _pero por alguna razón, esa última frase comenzó a fastidiarla, ¿esperaba que algo cambiara?

El silencio de yuffie en frente de él y caminando como si no supiera que en frente, muy cerca, estaba la pared, le incomodo, no le daba la exacta sensación de normalidad que hubiera esperado después de su pregunta, más bien, después de su respuesta

Vincent la vio preocupado, luego vio hacia el frente, estaba cerca, muy cerca

-yuffie-trato de llamarla, pero ella no hizo caso

Trato de nuevo pero esta vez aumento la velocidad de sus pasos, automáticamente aumentando la posibilidad se ojo morado si se estampaba contrala pared, cosa que estaba a punto de hacer

Viendo esto vincent noto que en definitiva no prestaba atención, así que el tambien aumento la velocidad se sus pasos alcanzándola a 30 centímetros de la pared y en un acto desesperado por evitar que se estampara la tomo de la cintura y la detuvo de golpe, quedando yuffie muy cerca de la pared y muy cerca de vincent, despertando de esta forma de sus pensamientos

Ambos se quedaron sin saber qué hacer, y extrañamente sin querer moverse de la posición en la que estaban, vincent se preguntó si hubiera sido mejor solo sujetarla del brazo, su mente no razono por qué no lo hizo

-vince…-yuffie fue la primera en decir algo, aunque vincent no supo muy bien cómo interpretar esas palabras

Yuffie se movió dentro de ese "abrazo" hasta quedar frente a frente con el chico de ojos rojos, vincent no supo porque no la soltó en ese momento

Ella solo bajo la cabeza como si no supiera que hacer a continuación, pero, en cuanto sintió como vincent empezaba a aflojar sus brazos para soltarla subió rápidamente la cabeza y poniéndose de puntillas lo beso

Vincent abrió los ojos inmensamente al sentir este contacto, perdió un momento el equilibrio y la soltó de un brazo para apoyarse en la pared, esta posición le resulto extrañamente cómoda y ese beso extrañamente dulce, comenzó a mover el tambien sus labios y yuffie puso sus manos en su pecho, sujetándolo de su camisa (o lo que sea que vincent use) y continuo besándolo

Tifa iba subiendo tranquilamente las escaleras, todo ese día parecía perfecto, las aves cantaban, veía a los niños correr por la ventana, yuffie y vincent se besaban en la pared… espera, ¿Qué?

Volvió a verlos, estos al parecer ni la habían notado, ambos con los ojos cerrados y ocupados como estaban no notaron esos ojos viéndolos sumamente sorprendidos, tifa sin saber cómo reaccionar ante esto opto por seguir caminando y tratar de actuar como si no hubiera visto probablemente lo más inesperadamente perturbador de su vida

...

Eso es todo lo de este capítulo, espero que les haya gustado y para el próximo capítulo veremos algo pocas veces visto, cloud en una cita… espérenlo XD


	4. Un lugar especial

Esa vez me tarde mucho más en actualizar, les pido disculpas por eso y no tengo ninguna excusa, acepto todos los tomatazos y cartas bomba que deseen enviarme. Bueno, primero termino el fic y después me matan XD

Y también primero le agradezco a todos los que dejaron reviews en los capítulos anteriores, en verdad que me levantaron mucho el animo, y también a todos los que los leyeron, este capitulo va para ustedes.

_Final fantasy VII no me pertenece, ni sus personajes, solo la trama de este fic_

Un lugar especial

Cloud se encontraba en su cuarto tratando de poner en orden sus pensamientos, en unas cuantas horas iría a una cita con Tifa Lockheart y estaba mas nervioso de lo que dejaba ver, a pesar de todo las palabras dichas por Yuffie lo animaban mucho.

Si Tifa lo quería, seria fácil pedirle que se quedara con él por el resto de su vida, ¿no? Al menos en teoría lo era, pero no sabia si lo quería como un amigo, o como él había descubierto que la quería.

Y la verdad era que dese hace tiempo había dejado de estar confuso por todos los sentimientos y las sensaciones que lo invadían por la morena. Él sabia que la quería, no estaba seguro de que tanto, pero si estaba seguro de que no la quería como amigo.

Y el no saber si la morena sentía lo mismo era lo que lo obligaba a pasearse por el cuarto y a quebrarse la cabeza pensando en lo que podría pasar, y en lo que ocurriría con ellos si no sentía lo mismo. Pero estaba decidido a que lo haría, y ya la había invitado a salir de todas formas.

— ¿Qué hare si no me acepta? —dijo al fin, frustrado de tanto pensar en lo mismo. Se dirigió a la puerta para caminar y despejarse un poco, pero al abrir se topo con la morena caminando por el pasillo, y por un momento temió que lo hubiese escuchado, pero ella solo se siguió sin percatarse de la presencia del rubio.

—Que raro —dijo el rubio en voz alta, y después fue atrás de ella hasta encontrarse a su lado —Tifa —le susurro en el oído provocando que la morena saltara ligeramente de la sorpresa.

— ¡Cloud! —dijo la morena, sonrojándose por la cercanía del rubio, este al notar esto se alejó un paso con un ligero sonrojo —no te había visto.

—Lo note, estas muy distraída, ¿Qué sucede? —pregunto el rubio, acercándose inconscientemente a ella, pero esta vez la morena no se sonrojo y solo atino a voltear a la pared en la que anteriormente Yuffie y Vincent se estaban besando.

—No es nada, solo que vi algo extraño —le dijo con una ligera sonrisa.

— ¿Extraño? —pregunto Cloud poniéndose tenso y volteando al pasillo, Tifa vio esta reacción y esbozo una sonrisa.

—No te preocupes —le contesto poniéndole una mano en el brazo para calmarlo y regalándole inconscientemente una sonrisa —luego te cuento —dijo la morena subiendo la vista, sin poder evitar perderse en los orbes azules de su amigo de la infancia.

Cloud también se perdió en lo ojos de la luchadora, al tiempo que movía inconscientemente su brazo en su dirección tomándola ligeramente de la cintura, apenas rozando con sus dedos, pero esto provoco un respingo en la luchadora que volvió a la realidad y se alejó unos pasos con la cara totalmente roja.

—Este, yo debo ir abajo —dijo apresuradamente y se fue a las escaleras, dejando a Cloud aun mas confundido que antes.

— ¿Pero que me pasa? —se pregunto en voz alta la morena mientras bajaba, con la cara aun totalmente roja. Se había perdido en sus ojos como hacia mucho tiempo que no le pasaba, ya se había acostumbrado a las conductas del rubio, pero esta había sido totalmente nueva, y en realidad ella tampoco sabía el porqué de su propia conducta.

Termino de bajar las escaleras tratando de normalizar su respiración, puso una mano sobre su pecho y se dio cuenta de que el corazón estaba a punto de reventarle, no le sorprendía tanto, así reaccionaba cuando estaba tan cerca de él.

Le dirigió una mirada al bar, tal y como le había dicho a Cloud había cerrado temprano, así que no tenia nada en que distraerse de lo que había pasado un momento atrás, luego miro a una de las mesas, la única que aun tenia algo sobre ella, y recordó porque había subido en primer lugar. Luego de abrir la caja con el portarretratos había recordado la foto de Cloud y ella cuando eran niños, la tenia guardada en su cuarto y había querido ponerla en uno de los portarretratos porque era muy especial para ella, pero luego de haber visto la escena de Vincent y Yuffie, y mas aun luego de haber estado tan cerca de Cloud, lo había olvidado por completo.

Le dirigió una mirada atormentada al piso de arriba, tendría que volver a subir, y no quería toparse con Cloud y volver a ponerse nerviosa, no saber que hacer con Cloud era algo horrible, se supone que eran amigos y ella estaba actuando como una adolescente enamorada.

Suspiro y subió lentamente al piso de arriba procurando no hacer ruido, se asomo ligeramente, ya no estaba Cloud en el pasillo, ni Yuffie ni Vincent, lo que la hacia preguntarse, ¿Dónde estaban ellos?, bueno, ya sabían cuidarse por si mismos.

Continúo subiendo, y se acercó a su habitación, por suerte nadie más aparte de Cloud, Vincent y Yuffie estaban en la casa, todos los demás habían decidido (a petición de los niños) irse a un parque cercano, le había sorprendido que Yuffie no quisiese ir, pero supuso que seria por Vincent (y ahora estaba convencida de que era por él).

Entro a su habitación, cerrando la puerta rápidamente, no sin antes dar una pequeña ojeada al pasillo para asegurarse de que no estuviese nadie observándola. Camino dentro de su habitación hasta la mesa que ocupaba para los papeles del bar y las cuentas de la casa. Abrió el primer cajón, donde tenia guardada una pequeña caja con los bordes color dorado, y una flor tallada en la parte superior. El tipo de flor de Aerith. Se había sorprendido gratamente cuando había encontrado esa cajita de camino a casa, después de la lucha contra Kadaj, Loz y Yazzo y un renacido Sephiroth. Lo había sentido como una señal, porque sabía que Aerith siempre estaba con ellos, cuidándolos y ayudándolos.

De la cajita extrajo una foto en la cual salían Cloud y ella, frente a la entrada del pueblo, desde donde se podía ver perfectamente el pozo en el que hicieron su promesa.

Su amistad había tenido dificultades, por sus amigos, sus vecinos y por sus propios padres. Todos veían a Cloud como el responsable del accidente que la había dejado en coma durante una semana. Solo ella lo veía como un héroe. Y hasta ese momento lo seguía siendo para ella, porque siempre estaba ahí cuando ella estaba en dificultades. Siempre que lo necesitaba, incluso sin saberlo, Cloud la ayudaba.

Atesoraba muchísimo esa foto, y al principio había tenido muchas dudas en cuestión a si debía de mostrar esa foto, seria como mostrar una parte de si misma. Pero ella se dijo que debía ser valiente, ella quería que las personas fueran sinceras con ella, entonces ella debía sincerarse también.

Aunque en realidad, ya muchos sabían del cariño que tenía ella hacia el rubio, pero temía la reacción de este al enterarse, dado que parecía ser el único que no sabia de sus sentimientos. Pero ya no quería esperar mas tiempo, quería ser sincera con Cloud, quería que el supiera de el cariño que le tenia. Tal vez la invitación del rubio fuera una señal.

Si. Eso debía ser. Una señal de que todo iba a mejorar.

Con este pensamiento tan optimista, Tifa coloco con cuidado la foto en el portarretrato, para después colocar este sobre su mesita de noche, pensando que después encontraría un buen lugar para colocarlo.

Salió de su cuarto con una sonrisa, topándose con Yuffie que subía las escaleras con tranquilidad. Esto en cualquier otra persona seria algo normal, pero en la ninja era significado de catástrofe.

—Yuffie —llamo la morena cerrando la puerta de su cuarto con suavidad — ¿Qué te pasa?

—Na-nada —carraspeo la ninja algo incomoda, tratando de disimularlo con una sonrisa fingida.

—Se muy bien que algo te pasa, ¿es por lo de hace rato con Vincent? —pregunto de golpe la morena, disfrutando internamente de la cara de estupefacción de la ninja.

— ¿Nos viste? —pregunto de forma alterada.

—Estaban en el pasillo, no son nada discretos —le respondió la morena con una sonrisa de medio lado.

—Si, bueno… creo que no —admitió la ninja colocando una mano detrás de su nuca con expresión resignada.

— ¿Y que fue lo que paso? —pregunto Tifa, acercándose a Yuffie mientras esta se sonrojaba y evitaba mirarla.

Finalmente la ninja suspiro con resignación y se dispuso a contar lo ocurrido.

_Flash back_

_Yuffie estaba sintiendo un mar de emociones con ese beso, pero sentía como poco a poco el pistolero paraba, hasta darle un último beso en los labios, para después colocar su frente contra la de la ninja._

_Yuffie sentía como ambos luchaban por normalizar su respiración, pero aun sin querer abrir los ojos, tratando de alargar el momento, pero aun así ella los abrió al tiempo que él hacia lo mismo. Lo vio con una expresión de confusión al principio, y de culpabilidad después. Sabía lo que pasaba por su mente._

_Sintió como él retiraba sus manos de su cintura con pesadez, y como se iba levantando. Preparándose para huir. Pero ella fue mas rápida, y con un movimiento rápido lo tomo de la camisa y jalo de ella hasta que tuvo sus ojos frente a frente. Yuffie frunció el seño y lo miro con decisión._

— _¡No huyas! —le dijo a Vincent con firmeza en la voz, aunque por dentro albergaba muchas dudas._

_El la miro con cierta confusión al principio, y después suspiro con resignación._

—_Creo que ya no puedo hacerlo —le dijo con la mirada baja y con una sonrisa irónica —Pero no creo que esto sea lo mejor para ti._

—_Yo decido lo que es mejor para mi —declaro ella con orgullo — ¡Soy la gran ninja de Wutai! _

—_Lo se —le dijo él, levantando la mirada, chocando su mirada contra la de ella — ¿estas segura?_

_Ella estaba a punto de gritarle que era obvio, pero las palabras se le atoraron en la garganta. ¿Seria lo mejor para ambos?_

"_Buen momento para pensar antes de actuar" se dijo con ironía, pensando en lo difícil que seria establecerse en una relación con sus diferentes estilos de vida. El parecía haber adivinado su pensamiento._

—_Respetare lo que decidas, por eso, piensa en lo que es mejor para ti —dijo el con calma, antes de acariciar suavemente su mejilla —no creo que esto sea lo mejor._

— _¿Tú no quieres que sea lo mejor? ¿O no piensas que sea lo mejor? —_

—_Sobre lo que quiero, tú ya lo sabes —dijo Vincent, enderezándose y mirándola con ternura, provocándole cierto sonrojo a la ninja —sobre lo que pienso… solo quiero que tú estés bien._

_Ella se quedo recargada en la pared y mirando en la dirección en la que él había estado un momento atrás, antes de suspirar y entrar a su cuarto tratando de pensar en todo lo que había pasado. Pero ella lo quería, y estaba segura de ello, y de todas formas, se conocía. Se hubiese aburrido si todo fuese sencillo._

_Así que aceptaría el reto, se esforzaría y estaría con él. Bajo las escaleras con decisión, pero encontró la parte baja del bar vacía, escucho el sonido de una puerta cerrarse, probablemente la de Tifa. Pero ni rastro de Vincent._

"_¿Habrá huido?" se pregunto con cierto temor, "tal vez pensó que yo no quería intentarlo y se marcho"._

_No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo ahí esperando que de pronto apareciera, pero finalmente desistió y comenzó a subir las escaleras encontrándose con Tifa al final de estas._

_Fin del flash back _

Tifa se quedo mirando a Yuffie por un momento mas, se veía un poco decaída, sin embargo de un momento a otro, la ninja levanto la cabeza y grito con decisión.

— ¡No importa que haya huido, lo perseguiré! ¡Tome una decisión y nada hará que la cambie! — mientras gritaba esto, una sonrisa le iluminaba el rostro.

Tifa miro a la ninja con una sonrisa, definitivamente esa era la Yuffie que ella conocía. Decidida y fuerte. Pensó en si misma y en su situación con Cloud. Ella también debía tomar una decisión o de lo contrario perdería la oportunidad.

— ¿Tifa? ¿Me escuchas? —le pregunto la ninja agitando una mano enfrente del rostro de su amiga.

Tifa reacciono y la miro —Perdona Yuffie, ¿me decías algo?

Yuffie bufo con ligera exasperación —si, te decía que tal vez debería esperar esta noche aquí.

Tifa le sonrió, comprendiendo que lo que quiso decir era "Por si él vuelve" —por supuesto Yuffie. No creo que haya huido, Vincent será muchas cosas pero no es un cobarde.

Yuffie sonrió ante esto —eso espero, sino, perdería muchos puntos.

— ¿Acaso le llevas un puntaje? —pregunto divertida la luchadora.

Yuffie se sonrojo y volteo la cabeza —No exactamente.

Tifa se rio un poco, agradeciéndole mentalmente a su amiga por relajarla y hacer las cosas menos pesadas, ya que dentro de poco seria la cita con Cloud.

Abrió los ojos rápidamente, era cierto, tendría su cita con Cloud, y todavía no se había arreglado.

Sin despedirse ni darle ninguna explicación a su amiga, se fue corriendo a su habitación mientras la ninja veía esta actitud extrañada y finalmente negaba con la cabeza diciendo algo como "hormonas".

"¡Pero si ella es mas joven que yo!" Pensó la morena al escuchar lo ultimo dicho por la ninja, antes de cerrar la puerta de su cuarto con cierta brusquedad.

Se dio una ducha, se cambio, y ya estaba lista para salir. Se puso un vestido sencillo de color blanco, que hacia resaltar su piel clara y su cabello negro. Apenas una pulsera, el anillo que le había regalado Cloud y un poco de maquillaje y estaba lista para irse.

Salió de su habitación y se dirigió a la parte baja del bar, donde ya la estaba esperando Cloud, vestido con un pantalón negro sencillo, y una playera blanca con una chaqueta negra encima, definitivamente se veía muy guapo.

Al verlo Tifa se sonrojo levemente, pero aun así lo miro a los ojos y le sonrió, ante lo cual el chico le devolvió la sonrisa con timidez.

— ¿Lista para irnos? —le pregunto Cloud con tranquilidad, encaminándose a la puerta seguido de ella.

— ¡Claro! Pero dime, ¿adónde iremos? —le pregunto la morena siguiéndolo afuera, donde Fenrir estaba estacionada.

—Es una sorpresa —le respondió el rubio levemente nervioso subiéndose a Fenrir y esperando a que ella hiciera lo mismo.

"Si no fuera mi amigo de la infancia, pensaría que me está secuestrando" fue el razonable pensamiento de Tifa.

Tifa se sentó detrás de él y lo abrazo por la cintura, poniendo algo nervioso al rubio, pero este solo se reclino y arranco su motocicleta.

La morena observo el paisaje de la ciudad desaparecer a la distancia, mientras seguía sujeta al rubio. Se sentía realmente muy bien abrazándolo de esa forma. Se sentía tranquila, segura, como si no hubiese nada que pudiese derrotarlos. Con él, recordaba lo que era sentirse fuerte.

Vio como a su alrededor se extendía un paisaje montañoso, y como los colores grises de los edificios que habían dejado atrás cambiaban por el intenso azul del cielo, los verdes y marrón de las montañas, y los colores de campos de flores que se extendían a su alrededor a los lados del camino.

Se aferró un poco más a Cloud sin percatarse de ello, al tiempo que sonreía al ver los paisajes a sus alrededores. Era simplemente hermoso.

La motocicleta se detuvo a un lado del camino, al lado de un claro tranquilo lleno de flores de diversos colores, entre los cuales reinaba el amarillo de unas hermosas flores.

Cloud bajo de la motocicleta y al instante Tifa bajo también, dirigiéndose rápidamente al claro donde sostuvo una de estas flores entre sus manos.

—Es hermosa —menciono Tifa por lo bajo, mientras inhalaba el aroma de todo a su alrededor. Sin saber porque, sintió una inmensa paz. Era como si el mundo se limitara a estar ahí, solamente disfrutando, sintiendo.

—Me alegra que te guste —susurro Cloud, llegando a su lado y sonriéndole con cierta timidez. Tifa se veía hermosa entre tantas flores.

— ¿Cómo encontraste este lugar? —inquirió Tifa volteándose para mirarlo, aun con la flor entre las manos.

—Entre mis viajes. Fui atacado, y pare aquí para reponerme un poco, pero entre más tiempo pasaba aquí, mi dolor disminuía. Era como si todos los dolores y los problemas se alejaran aquí, y me sentí en paz, tranquilo. Sin querer me dormí un rato y cuando desperté estaba casi completamente curado —termino de explicar Cloud, mirando el suelo de ese claro.

Tifa lo miro también y le sonrió con sinceridad. Ambos se sentaron entre las flores, mientras Cloud sacaba un mantel y algunas cosas para comer.

—Gracias por traerme aquí —ante la mirada confundida del chico, se apresuró a aclarar —, se nota que es un lugar importante para ti.

—Yo quería traerte aquí, porque… —el rubio se detuvo durante un momento e inhalo profundo, antes de continuar —porque tú eres importante para mí también.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Creo que me odiaran por dejarlo así, pero el capítulo me salía muy largo. A propósito de ello, lamento la falta de acción de este capítulo, pero espero que haya valido la pena.


End file.
